A Dragon Story
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: Yugi Moto is a poor town's boy. After being dragged to a Dragon Show in his town by his best friend Joey, his life changes drastically. Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be taken place like in the olden days, alright? I don't own YGO. Review!

* * *

_Dragons are enormous, fierce, bloodthirsty creatures who are intelligent, educated, and live enthralling lives. Adult dragons are astute, powerful, and sure of their strength. All Dragons are very fond of jewels and precious stones, and they hoard treasures greedily._

Yugi sighed as he flipped the page. He's read those lines so many times, too many times to count. He could feel his eyes dropping. He yawned before reading on.

_Dragons are well-versed in magic, and understand the power associated with names._

"Yugi? Are you studying?" a voice interrupted him. Yugi looked up to see his grandfather standing there with his hands on his hips. Yugi let out a small laugh. "Yes grandpa. I've been studying for two hours now. Can't I take a break?" Yugi asked hopefully. His grandpa's face turned into a scowl. "Yugi. You know that you have to study" the elder replied turning and placing a cup of tea onto the table Yugi was using. Yugi sighed. "I know, I know. I practically know all this by heart!" Yugi protested. The elder sighed before shaking his head. "Alright, you can take a break. One break" he responded. Yugi's amethyst eyes grew wide before giving his grandpa a hug. "Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed happily. He slammed the book shut before running out the door. "Bye grandpa!" Yugi called.

The elder shook his head and stood. He made his way to the small kitchen before placing his cup of tea onto another table. "Kids these days. Always so ignorant to study…" he mumbled.

* * *

Yugi ran through the streets looking for his friend. He would stop and glance around before moving on. He spotted a blonde head of hair. "Joey!" Yugi called. Honey eyes turned to meet amethyst. "Ay! Yug! Gramp's let you out from studying?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded. "Yup. I had to beg him" Yugi replied. Joey laughed. "Come on. I heard there's a dragon show today in town" Joey exclaimed before dragging Yugi down the street towards the arena.

The arena was filled with people. Nobles, rich, poor. It didn't matter what you were, _everybody_ sees the dragon show. Joey and Yugi had gotten seats, luckily, in the front. Despite the fact that they were poor. Yugi could barely keep his excitement in. He had always loved the dragon race ever since he learned about them. How could you not? The curtains fell dimming the sunlight in the arena as a man stepped out in the middle.

He raised his arms before speaking. "Hello, Domino!" he shouted. The audience cheered. "Well, it seems we have quite the entertainment today, folks. I have searched far and wide to bring you this entertainment" the man commented. The audience cheered once more. Some people whistling and hooting. "I present you, the dragon show!" the man spoke before a caged was brought out into the area. The metal bars were the size three small trees combined. A large black beast was stuck inside. Once the sunlight had hit it, it snarled and growled. The audience cheered. The man walked closer to the cage, making sure to keep his distance. "Alright, folks! I'm going to give you all the best show in town!" he exclaimed. Some of his helpers opened the cage. The beast hesitated before slowly crawling out of the cage. It glanced around its surroundings. Its red eyes narrowed. It folded its wings closer to its body out if instinct. The man was handed a whip.

Yugi was excited, but also frightened. Were they going to torture the creature? Kill it? Fight it? Yugi swallowed. He didn't like the show so far.

* * *

The beast wrapped its tail around its body before slinking back at sight of the whip. It flared it's nostrils to make it seem bigger than it really was. The beast let out a threatening snarl when the man moved closer. It spread its wings to their farthest extent and flapped them a bit. It was trying everything it knew to earn dominance against the man. Sharp _crimson red eyes_ set on a pair of _amethyst eyes_. This human seems different. But how? It was a human. A destructive, heartless, human just like the rest of them. But still, this human boy seemed different compared to the man in front of him.

The boy didn't look threatening as the man, but he'll never know. A human is a human. The man then lashed the whip. It made a snapping noise as it hit black scales. The beast let out a growl of pain. The audience cheered. They were enjoying pain. Stupid humans. Maybe the boy isn't so different after all. He looked at the boy again. He didn't seem to be laughing or cheering. The boy was just staring at him. His eyes looked like jewels. Beautiful amethyst gems. The whip hit his wing bone with another snap creating immense pain to pulse through his body. The beast slunk back farther trying to avoid the man's actions.

The man seemed to be enjoying torturing another creature. This made the dragon disgusted. Humans are so violent. So…destructive. The audience cheered again. "You see folks, dragons can't match the power of humans!" the man spoke raising his arms and gesturing to the beast.

* * *

Yugi was honestly afraid and frightened. Why did he agree to come and watch this? But he was sure he saw the beast look straight at him. Its eyes though. Those _red crimson eyes_ stared at him for the briefest of moments. The beast looked…pained and hurt by all this. Why wouldn't it be? Yugi was sickened by the crowd's cheers. Joey elbowed him in the ribs. "Ain't this great, Yug! A dragon! A real dragon! Man, I wish I could ride one…" Joey spoke wearing one of his foolish grins. Yugi gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah…it's cool, Joey…" he replied rubbing his ribs. How can Joey enjoy this? How can he enjoy the torture of another creature?

The whip lashed again as another growl of pain followed it. The crowd cheered again. Yugi had to look away. He couldn't look. Lash after lash followed. The crowd cheered and applauded. How can they enjoy watching this? How? Yugi was almost tempted to leave, but he stayed for Joey, since he seemed to be enjoying this. The poor dragon was left helpless and bloodied. His black scales having traces of blood.

Once the show was over, Yugi wanted to leave as soon as possible. Of course, Joey wanted to look around, eat, and mingle. "Ah, come on Yug. Yah can't say yah didn't enjoy it?" Joey asked flinging an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "It was…alright, Joey…" Yugi replied. Joey gave him one of his foolish grins again. "I thought yah would come around. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go and find me some food. I'm starving!" Joey exclaimed before taking off towards the food cart. Yugi rolled his eyes. Always hungry Joey. Yugi decided to roam around. A couple clowns were putting on a show. A man blowing fire out of his mouth. A bearded lady. How do they find such things? If anything, torturing that dragon was enough. It was now the afternoon, much to Yugi's joy. He'd have to go back and study. He passed posters of the entertainment they have.

Yugi walked passed a dark alley. He heard voices. "Get in there you stupid beast!" a voice spoke. The person seemed to be struggling. A growl was the response. The dragon. A shadow was walking out of the darkness, so Yugi hide behind one of the posters. It was the man from the show. The man had a scowl set on his face as he disappeared into the crowds. Yugi cautiously came out from behind the poster and walked towards the darkness.

He walked until he found a cage. He hugged his body for warmth. A low rumble was heard as he approached. The beast turned, its red crimson eyes stared straight at Yugi. The dragon was huddled in the corner, tail and wings close to its body. Its eyes seemed to watch him, stalk him almost. They were slit like snake's eyes. Another rumble followed as Yugi stood directly in front of the cage. It eyes narrowed.

Yugi could clearly see the lashes from the whip. The torn flesh and bloodied scales. A lock was in the front. Yugi fiddled with the lock a bit before he got an idea. He searched around the dirt flooring for anything sharp. An old rusted metal pipe caught his attention. He grabbed the pipe before jamming it into the lock. He moved it around until he heard a soft 'click.' The lock slide off the cage door until it hit the ground with a thud. The beast stared at him before slowly it crawled out from the cage.

Yugi could see now what a beauty the beast really was. It scales were the color of midnight black. Its red crimson eyes the color of blood itself. Despite the lashes and torn flesh, the dragon was beautiful. It turned to face Yugi, who backed away a bit. _"Thank you, human"_ it spoke lowering its head in thanks. Its voice was a deep baritone sound that sent shivers down Yugi's spine. "You can…you can talk?" Yugi asked. He never read about that in the books. _"All dragons can talk. We choose not to interact with the human race"_ it replied. Its nostrils flared a bit while its wings twitched. "Why not?" Yugi asked. _"That is left unsaid"_ it answered. Yugi frowned a bit.

"Yugi?" Joey's voice called. Yugi turned towards the entrance of the dark alley they were in before turning back to the dragon. _"You should probably go before your friend comes and finds you here, young human"_ the dragon commented gesturing its head towards the entrance. Yugi sighed. "I guess you're right…you're welcome…by the way…" Yugi responded. _"I must go before someone sees me. I have faith that our paths will cross again, human"_ the dragon stated before spreading its wings. It took one last glance at the human before taking off into the sky.

Yugi watched it before walking out of the alley. Who knew dragons can talk? "Yug! I was lookin' everywhere for yah!" Joey spoke shoving chicken into his mouth. Yugi gave him one of his fake smiles. "I was just roaming around, Joey. Let's go before grandpa gets mad at me" Yugi commented.

The two made their way back towards Yugi's shabby house. It was small, but at least they had a place to live. Joey and Yugi had split ways for now.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called as he entered his little house. He found his grandpa in the kitchen making tea. The elder turned before giving a warm smile. "Glad to see you're back. Yugi, I have to leave for a couple days and travel to Fey. I'm meeting Professor Hawkins" the elder exclaimed. "Fey? But that places is dangerous! You could get hurt or-"

The elder held up a hand. "I know, my boy. That's why you're coming. Rebecca could need a playmate you know" the elder spoke chuckling to himself. Yugi groaned. He hated Rebecca. She was an annoying brat. Yugi sighed and walked upstairs to his room.

Fey was a day away. Yugi grabbed his suitcase before shoving all kinds of clothes into it. Fey. Why Fey? His grandpa knew Fey is dangerous! So why go there? Yugi heard legends and stories about how Fey is haunted. He heard stories about people never returning from Fey. What if they're true? Would he never get to see Joey again? He sighed as he snapped it shut. There was one thing about Yugi's grandfather that no one else knew. Not even Joey. Only Yugi, Rebecca, and Professor Hawkins knew about it. The elder was a magician. They were traveling to Fey so he and Professor Hawkins can practice magic. Yugi was skilled in some types of magic. Healing, defense. He's not so familiar on attack spells or anything like that.

His bedroom door opened. "Yugi, I've decided that we're leaving in a couple minutes. I'm going to need you to pack" the elder spoke. "Ok, grandpa..." Yugi answered. The door shut. Great. Just great.

* * *

They were riding in a carriage. A beautiful black stallion was pulling their ride. A man stood by the horse waiting for them. "Here you are, sir" the man spoke gesturing towards the carriage. "Thank you" the elder replied. The man gave them a warm smile before he left. Yugi put their luggage in the back before taking his spot next to his grandfather's. The elder whipped the reins making the horse neigh before trotting. The noise reminded Yugi of the dragon show. He winced. "What's got you so uneasy, my boy?" the elder asked. "Nothing grandpa. I'm fine, really" Yugi replied. They traveled out of town and onto a dirt road. The road seemed to continue for miles on end.

"Grandpa, can you tell me the story about the heroes?" Yugi asked. The elder gave him a look but brushed it off. The carriage went over a rock causing the two to jump a little. The carriage made a creaking sound. _"Well, long ago, four heroes rid the world from the Shadow Master. They were regular people; just like you and I. Each held different powers. The first hero, named Hemet, held the power of air. The second, named Stone, held the power of fire. The third, named Jack, held the power of water. And the fourth, named Derik, held the power of earth. Each of the elements. The Shadow Master was a dark and powerful magician who hated the heroes. He wanted nothing more than revenge on them. So he made an army of dark magic and attacked the humans. The heroes fought and protected the humans as best they can. It wasn't until dragons came along did they win. You see, the dragons saw the damage the Shadow Master has done. So they made a deal with the heroes"_

"_The heroes and the dragons decided to become partners. They fought side by side, bravely and courageously. It wasn't until after they defeated the Shadow Master did they put their deal into action. The dragons and heroes decided the stay partners. Each hero received a dragon of their own. From there, they became known as the Dragon Heroes. All around the world they did great and wonderful things. They were known everywhere. Soon though, every hero's journey comes to an end. Then the new era comes and new heroes will rise"_ the elder spoke. Yugi leaned back. He had always loved that story. "Do you know who the new heroes are?" Yugi asked. The elder snapped the reins making the horse gallop. "No, my boy. The new heroes will rise when the times calls. For now, we can only wait" the elder answered. Yugi sighed. He wished he could become a hero. After his parents died in a fire, Yugi has been living with his grandfather. When he was younger, his mother always told him the tale of the Dragon Heroes. How brave and courageous they were. He had always dreamed of becoming like them. But he knew he'd have no chance.

"We might as well make a stop here. It's getting dark" the elder spoke. He pulled the reins back making the horse come to a complete stop. They found a little rest stop a little ways off the road.

Yugi had managed to make a fire. The horse, which Yugi named Serene, was put in a stable they had found nearby. "How much farther to Fey, grandpa?" Yugi asked as he sat across from the elder. He placed his hands a few feet away from the fire to warm them. "I'm guessing about 2 miles, my boy. We should get some rest" the elder commented. He stood and put out the fire before grabbing a few blankets. He handed Yugi a couple before settling himself for a night's sleep. Yugi watched the stars twinkle before managing to fall asleep.

It was the smell of fire that brought Yugi back to his senses. He blinked before staring up into the treetops. "Awake now, Yugi?" a voice asked. Yugi rolled over to find his grandfather standing near a fire cooking. He held a pan that was turning red from the fire. Yugi stood before stretching. He gave a yawn. "Yeah…I guess…" Yugi replied. He sat on the grass watching the fire crack and pop. The elder placed the pot on a blanket before grabbing two bowls. He poured whatever was in the pan into the bowls before handing Yugi one. "Eat quickly. Day's already started" the elder spoke.

The dirt road seemed to be endless. The carriage pulled along jumping from rocks every now and then. It was about the afternoon when Yugi spotted a little trial of smoke. He followed it till he came to a little cottage. It sat on a hill next to a dense forest. The elder smiled. "Ah. We're almost there, my boy" he spoke. He snapped the reins making the Serene gallop.

The cottage wasn't such a shabby place. It was well hidden from any intruders. The elder pulled the reins back making Serene come to a stop. Yugi hopped out, grabbing their luggage. The little door to the cottage then opened. There in the door way, stood a man not much younger than Yugi's grandfather.

He had his arms wide open and a smile on his face. "Solomon! My good friend! It's so good to see you!" he spoke. Solomon smiled before embracing the man with a hug. "Arthur! It's good to see you too!" the elder replied. The two laughed before entering the cottage. Yugi, with not much difficultly, dragged the luggage into the cottage. "Oh, Yugi, you can place those upstairs in the spare room" the elder announced. Yugi nodded before dragging the luggage up the stairs and into an empty room.

The room had two beds next to each other. In the middle sat a wooden table. A window sat to the right of the beds. Yugi decided he liked the window view, so he took the bed closest to it. He gently threw his luggage the bed. It made a creaking sound from impact. He was suddenly hugged from the waist down. He turned to find a little blonde headed girl not much younger than he was. He has sparkling green eyes. Rebecca. He slowly pried her off of him.

"Yugi! I knew you'd come!" she spoke. Yugi gave a nervous laugh. "Actually, I was forced to come, Rebecca…" he replied softly. She frowned. "Oh, but that's ok. I'm just glad you're here!" she answered smiling. Yugi sighed. This was going to be a long vacation.

The two went downstairs to find the elders having a cup of tea. Yugi's grandfather glanced his way. "I see you've already met Rebecca, Yugi" he observed chuckling to himself. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yeah…" he mumbled. "Why don't you two go and collect some firewood? I'm sure Rebecca knows the way" Arthur suggested. Rebecca's eyes widened. "Yes! Come on Yugi!" she commented dragging him towards the door. "Careful not to wonder too far into the woods, Yugi!" Solomon called as they slammed the door behind them.

Great. Just great. He's stuck collecting firewood with the annoying brat. He sighed. "Something wrong, Yugi?" Rebecca asked. "No, I'm fine…" he answered. She gave a hum in return. They traveled about a mile away from the cottage until they found some decent wood. They gathered it in groups.

They had about four groups of firewood. Rebecca, being herself, had made them into neat little groups. Yugi had to keep himself in check to make sure he doesn't yell at her for something as stupid as that. It was about the evening when a shadow was casted over the two. Yugi had thought it was just the trees or the sun setting. "Rebecca, why don't you go gather some firewood that way? I'll meet you there" Yugi declared. Rebecca nodded before she disappeared into the woods.

It wasn't until Yugi heard a high pitched shriek come from Rebecca's way did he react. He immediately dropped the firewood he was currently collecting before running her way. He found her on the ground staring up at a dragon. He instinctively gathered as much energy as he could into two balls in his hands. The balls sizzled and popped like a roaring fire.

The dragon was black, of course. It had its wings spread out making it seem bigger. Its tail flicked, the end curling every now and then. It snorted and growled, nostrils flared. It flapped its wings simultaneously. Rebecca lay on the ground, firewood scattered around her, staring horridly up at the creature. Yugi protectively stood in front of her, facing the beast. The beast snarled at Yugi's presence.

Yugi threw one of the balls into the air. It broke apart almost like a firework. The dragon gave a threatening growl before shrinking lower. Suddenly, its eyes narrowed at Yugi. Oh no, it was that same dragon from the show. Those same red crimson eyes. The ball in Yugi's hand dissolved into thin air. Rebecca let out a whimper. "You again" Yugi spoke. The beast folded its wings closer to itself. It curled its tail around its body. _"I didn't expect to see you here, human"_ the dragon answered lowering its head. Yugi nodded. "Same as well" Yugi replied. A moment of silence passed. _"You're lucky I didn't kill the girl, human"_ the beast stated, eyes narrowed at Rebecca.

Yugi laughed. "If you did, I would be in huge trouble" Yugi commented earning a snort to come from the dragon. _"You know magic, as it seems"_ it commented. Yugi nodded. "I do. My grandfather's a magician" Yugi answered. The beast shook its head. _"Interesting…"_ it commented. "Y-You know t-this beast…Y-Yugi…" Rebecca whimpered out; probably over that fact that dragons talk. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I saved it from the dragon show" Yugi answered not taking his eyes off the dragon. He could hear her stand before a hand latched to his arm.

"S-So you k-know the p-prophecy…?" Rebecca stuttered eyeing Yugi. Yugi then turned to look at her. "What prophecy?" he asked. Even the dragon seemed interested. "Y-You don't k-know? I-I would've t-thought y-your grandpa t-told you…" Rebecca stated. _"Speak up, human"_ the dragon demanded. She whimpered again, her hand unconsciously tightening its grip on Yugi's arm.

"I'm sure y-you both know of t-the story with the f-four heroes" Rebecca asked. Yugi nodded while the dragon snorted. "W-Well, the p-prophecy says two u-unnatural beings w-will come together as o-one. It usually s-starts with those t-two being connected…" Rebecca explained. "What do you mean 'connected'?" Yugi asked.

"I don't r-really know…I f-forgot the rest of the p-prophecy…" she admitted. Yugi managed to pry her grip from his arm. He bent down and collected the scattered firewood before handing it to Rebecca. "Why don't you go and put these with the other groups?" he suggested. She glanced at the dragon before nodding and disappearing back the way she came. Yugi turned back to the dragon.

Yugi caught a glimpse of the lashes from the whip. He winced at the looks. A bloody scar sat just right above the beast's wing bone. Yugi inched closer, keeping his right hand out. The dragon watched his every move, but stayed stoic. "You're bleeding…" Yugi observed. _"It is nothing, human"_ it replied. When Yugi was close enough, he managed to gently graze his fingered over the scales. They felt rough and….slimy? The beast flinched slightly. Yugi moved his hand up to the scar. Crimson blood smeared over his finger. He whispered something under his breath before the scar healed itself. The dragon snorted, nostrils flared. Yugi backed away careful not to seem threatening.

_"Thank you…again..."_ the dragon replied lowering its head. Yugi nodded. "You're welcome…." He replied. Yugi glanced at the smeared blood on his hand. It gleamed from the small amount of sunlight hitting it. The dragon then pressed its nose up against Yugi's bloodied hand, eyes closed. Much like a horse does when it wants to be petted. Yugi gasped, only softly, before gently petting the beast's nose. A low hum was the response. The dragon backed away snorting.

It spread its wings, glanced at Yugi, before flapping them. It pumped itself up into the air, uplifting dirt and a few leaves along with it. Yugi watched it fly above the trees before he walked back towards Rebecca's way. He kept glancing at his bloodied hand. He then felt a sting course through his body. He doubled over, trying to ease it. He groaned when it only worsened. The pain burnt, like touching a hot coal. His bloodied hand was burning. He gripped his hand, squeezing it a bit. He balled it into a fist and repeated the action. Still, the pain was _immense_. He fell to his knees before letting out a yell. A few birds flew from a nearby tree.

Then the pain stopped. He opened his amethyst eyes; he didn't even know he closed them. The forest went still and quiet. A gust of wind blew by making his golden bangs blow over his eyes. He brushed them out of his face when he glanced at his hand.

In the middle of his palm was a red spiral. It looked as if someone took hot iron and pressed it into his hand. The spiral seemed to glow a bit. It glowed a red color. He stood. When did that happen? What is it? He thought back when he remembered petting the dragon. That's it! Petting the dragon must've given him this. But how? And what does it mean?

* * *

He slowly walked back keeping his focus on his hand. He found Rebecca organizing the groups. She waved at him before picking up two groups. Yugi didn't even bother to wave back as he gathered the rest. The two walked back to the cottage.

Yugi found his grandfather and Arthur outside casting spells to each other. Yugi placed the firewood into the fire pit before sitting. Rebecca sat next to him, much to Yugi's joy. "What happened out there? You took forever. I was planning to leave you" she exclaimed. Yugi sighed before hiding his hand. "Lost my way back, I guess…" he fibbed. "Oh. I heard a…yell though…Was that you…?" she asked. Her green eyes widening with curiosity and slight fear. "Uh…yeah…it was…" he mumbled. She then grabbed his hand. He protested but she insisted. "I knew it! I knew you and that dragon weren't just talking. You have a dragon now!" she declared. Yugi hushed her, slightly confused at her statement. "Shh! I can't let my grandpa know! And what do you mean by that?" he hissed. She smirked. "I was lying. I knew the rest of the prophecy. When those two connect, a bond is formed. The bond allows the two to know when the other is near as well as mind reading" she replied.

Yugi just stared, mouth agape. "What! Why didn't you tell me! You mean I'm connected to that dragon now?" he asked. She nodded. "The spiral is a symbol of your power. When it glows, the other is near. The color represents your dragon's kind. Your dragon is a fire dragon" Rebecca commented crossing her arms. A light smirk was plastered to her face.

"And how do you know all this?" Yugi asked. "My grandpa has all kinds of books. I read that in one" she answered. "So if you start hearing voices in your head, it's your dragon" she added. She then stood and entered the cottage. Yugi sighed. Great. He has a dragon now. What will he tell his grandfather? Did the dragon do that on purpose? Did it let Yugi pet it for that reason in mind? He doesn't even know what to do with a dragon. Let alone have a bond with one. He's a poor town's boy. That's all he is. Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2: Assistance

**Chapter 2: Assistance **

* * *

Yugi stared out the window by his bed. The moonlight reflected off the floor in a shimmering way that reminded him of water. Yugi sighed as he rolled over. A dragon. He has a dragon. Honestly, who knew? What was he supposed to do? He rolled over till he lay on his side. His grandfather's sleeping form moved slightly before settling. A day of magic must've worn him out. Yugi sighed again as he rolled onto his back. He tried multiple times to sleep, but his mind won't let him. Stupid brain. He raised his scarred hand to look at it.

Gently, he traced a finger over the spiral. He could practically hear Rebecca's words go through his head. _'The spiral is a symbol of your power. When it glows, the other is near. The color represents your dragon's kind. Your dragon is a fire dragon.'_

That's what she said, alright. How could this have happened? How come he didn't know about the prophecy? Did grandpa not tell him on purpose? He let his hand fell to his chest. What was he going to do? If Rebecca tells, who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into? The wind outside blew harder making the cottage creak.

Arthur's house was sure creepy, alright. Not to mention old as well. He closed his eyes as he focused on the sounds around him.

Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation. He immediately sat up and looked at his hand. Sure enough, it was glowing a bright red color. The dragon is near. He gripped his hand to ease it. Why does it hurt so much? He got out of bed and slipped on his shoes before slipping on a jacket over his pajamas, which were an old T-shirt and old sweat pants.

Yugi stumbled to the bedroom door as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake anyone now. Especially Rebecca. Annoying brat. She lied to him! She freaking lied to him! Yugi gritted his teeth before calming himself. He needed to get out of the cottage before he does something stupid.

The spiral suddenly started glowing brighter. It was like a light. Yugi gave a surprised yelp before quickly hiding his hand inside his jacket. The brightness dimmed but didn't subside. Yugi heard a groan from the bed identical to his. His grandfather's awakening! Yugi quickly stumbled out of the room before closing the door behind him. He held his breath as he listened. Nothing. Good. He let out a deep sigh before moving towards the stairs. He peeked around the corner, nothing but empty darkness. He quietly crept down the stairs and headed for the front door. The cottage creaked again as the wind picked up.

He opened the door before slowly closing it careful not to make too much noise. Once satisfied, Yugi stared out into the darkness of the dense forest that surrounded them.

He needed to find the dragon. But where? And how? His hand glowed again. He might as well be wise and follow his hand.

* * *

Yugi traveled through the forest following where his hand glowed brighter. It wasn't until his hand stopped glowing did he stop moving. What happened? A minute ago his hand was glowing, now it's not? What went wrong? A shadow was casted over him. Yugi glanced up to find the tops of trees and a perfect gaze of the stars. _"You seem confused, human"_ a voice commented. Yugi turned to find red crimson eyes gazing at him through the darkness. He knew who it was, no need for an introduction. "What did you do to me?" Yugi demanded. _"I am as confused as you are"_ the voice spoke blankly. Yugi bit his lip. "What is happening?" Yugi asked. Movement in the darkness made Yugi's gaze focus on that. He could see the tip of the dragon's tail resting by his left.

_"I have no answer, human. I may suggest that we visit a friend of mine"_ the dragon stated. Yugi swallowed. Should he go? He looked at the red eyes watching him. Could he trust the very beast that humans fear so much?

"How do I know you won't eat me or something?" Yugi asked. The dragon snorted, which was probably meant to be a laugh. _"Dragons don't eat humans. I can't insure you that you'll trust me. But you'll have to take the risk if you want answers"_ the beast answered. Yugi bit his lip. Should he? He knows dragons are very mysterious and sneaky creatures. The only ways to get answers are to go with the beast. But how can he ensure his safety? He is a magician, after all. But he isn't well skilled with much. Yugi sighed. What will the consequences be?

The beast laid its enormous head on the ground, red eyes watching him. On its hip sat a large red spiral. To Yugi, it looked like it hurt. But why wouldn't it hurt?

Yugi nodded slightly. "Ok. Let's go" he spoke. The beast lifted its head a bit at the statement, but didn't reply. Instead, the dragon lay down again. Yugi knew there was only one way of getting there; flying. He gulped. Flying wasn't his thing…really. Yugi slowly walked up to the beast keeping his scarred hand out in front. Red eyes briefly flashed to his hand staring at the red spiral before glancing away. It seemed…pained.

Once close enough, Yugi gently touched the black scales. He gently stroked his hands on the scales before slowly hoisting himself up onto the dragon. The beast grunted once Yugi was settled before standing.

The dragon spread its wings and took off into the night sky. A rush of wind blew at Yugi, making him hold on tighter. It felt…amazing. The feel of the wind against his face, the sight from above, the sounds of the night sky. It was incredible. The dragon blended in well with the night's darkness. Yugi could see the cottage getting smaller farther they went. Once far enough, the dense forest surrounded it covered it completely. Yugi hoped his grandfather wouldn't notice he's gone.

Has anyone notice he's gone? Did they hear him? See him? Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. He truly hoped not. What would happen if someone did? Would he get his magic taken away? The beast banked right, causing Yugi to tighten his grip. He hoped he wasn't hurting the dragon.

Suddenly, the dragon folded its wings to its body. The beast dropped straight towards the ground. Yugi closed his eyes and wished he wouldn't die. Whatever height they were at, they were falling pretty quickly. The beast reopened its wings before catching a wind current. The dragon hovered above the ground before landing completely with a thud.

Yugi caught his breath, lucky that he didn't die from the fall, before climbing off. The beast watched him amused. It probably did that on purpose. Yugi frowned. He hated heights for that reason alone.

Suddenly, a pure white dragon landed in front of him with a thump. Yugi backed up a bit. The dragon's large wings and body almost looked to be glowing in the moonlight. The beast glanced at Yugi. Its brown eyes narrowing at him. Yugi swallowed. The white dragon growled at the dragon behind Yugi.

The other dragon replied with a growl of its own. _"What did you call me here for, pharaoh?"_ the white dragon spat out. Its words filled with venom. Yugi flinched at its choice of tone.

The other dragon, pharaoh, snarled; upper lip curling up. The white dragon let out a snarl of its own before backing down. _"I have a problem, Bakura"_ pharaoh announced gesturing towards Yugi. The white dragon narrowed its eyes at Yugi once more. _"A problem indeed…"_ Bakura commented.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

_I know this is a short chapter, my bad. Revie_w.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explanations **

Yugi stared up at the white dragon, now known as Bakura. The beast looked threatening. Its brown eyes held an internal flame that roared with passion for death. Yugi imagined the beast destroying towns and cities. Killing innocent people. _"What do you suggest I do?"_ Bakura added. The other dragon, pharaoh, growled. _"I only called you because I know you're skilled with this type of magic. If you don't want to help, I'll go to Marik instead"_ pharaoh threatened. To Yugi, it seemed like an empty threat.

But he was mistaken. Bakura growled lowly before the beast went silent. _"Fine. But you owe me already; don't forget that"_ Bakura replied. Pharaoh only hummed in response. Bakura lowered himself so his brown eyes had a clear view of Yugi. The eyes pierced through him causing Yugi to shiver. Slowly, Bakura circled around Yugi much like a predator does to its prey.

Yugi did _not_ like the looks of any of this. One, he was surrounded by not one, but two dragons. And that is saying something. Two, he isn't well skilled with much magic so he's greatly outnumbered. Yugi could hear a rumbling sound coming from Bakura's chest. What was that? Bakura stared at him before suddenly; he blew a small flame at him. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened as he realized that the beast was about to roast him. Yugi did the only thing he could think of. He crossed his arms in the shape of an _X_ as a shield appeared. The small flame hit the shield before it dissolved into thin air. Bakura seemed amused and slightly impressed.

_"I'm impressed. Your little human knows magic. The spiral on his hand is a symbol of your bond"_ Bakura exclaimed rising to full height. Pharaoh narrowed its red crimson eyes. _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

Bakura smirked. _"Your souls recognized each other. So, they formed a bond"_ Bakura clarified. _"Are you saying that we're meant to be bonded?"_ pharaoh asked. Bakura nodded. _"It's a work of fate's magic, dear Yami. You cannot change it"_ he replied sarcastically.

Pharaoh, or now Yami, let out a gentle but terrifying roar. Yugi winced and wrapped his arms around himself. _"How do I know you're not bluffing, Thief?"_ Yami asked. He spat the word 'Thief' as if it pained him. Bakura's smirk grew wider. _"Oh, if I was bluffing you'll know. I was simply telling you what you asked for, your majesty"_ Bakura answered. Yami let out another roar causing Yugi to shrink closer to the safety of the ground. He did _not_ want to be in the middle of a dragon fight.

_"Don't be a fool, Bakura"_ Yami warned lowly. Bakura snorted. _"Me? A fool? As if. You're the one who's the fool"_ Bakura replied. Yami growled. _"As if I'd believe anything you say, thief. After all, I'm sure Ryou wouldn't appreciate you hurting me"_ Yami declared. Bakura then snarled deeply before spreading his wings to their full extent. _"Do not bring Ryou into this! This is between you and me, pharaoh"_ Bakura warned. Yami chuckled. _"As I thought. I'll ask Marik for his opinion"_ Yami spoke.

Bakura growled. _"Do what you want, pharaoh. Just know what I said is true and you can't deny it. There's no changing what fate has planned for you"_ Bakura exclaimed before he pumped himself into the night sky before he disappeared from sight.


End file.
